Devilman (Composite)
|-|Akira Fudo= |-|Devilman= Summary Akira Fudo (不動 明, Fudō Akira) is the human who becomes the eponymous Devilman. Originally passive and weak-willed, Akira was convinced by his friend Ryo Asuka to take in the demon Amon into him. Formally an albino humanoid from an unrecorded chapter of history, Amon was a warrior raised by the harpy-like Sirene tribe before he and the tribe's sole surviving member were employed as demon hunters under Lucifer. But when Lucifer declared his rebellion against heaven upon learning the truth of the demons, Amon was betrayed by his employer as he was force-fused with a dragon and a werewolf. This results in Amon's hatred towards Lucifer, now known as Satan, and motivated him to later assimilate an ancient demon of great power prior to being contained. When Amon was placed inside Akira's body, the human's pure heart allowed him to maintain his sense of self while Amon was buried within his host's subconscious. As the first Devilman, Akira made it his goal to protect humanity from the hordes of demons raising after centuries of hiding to wipe out the human race. But as Akira slowly descends to despair from the trials and tribulations that heavily effect him, it enables Amon to slowly take control of his host body as Armageddon draws near. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 5-B, likely far higher Name: "Demon Lord of War", "Devilman", "Hero Amon", "Slayer of Gods", "Strongest Demon", Akira Fudo, Amon Origin: Devilman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Demon, Angel, Devilman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All his senses is far superior to human), High hand-to-hand combat skills, Weapon Mastery, Fear Inducement, Charismatic Persuasion, Aura, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation (Can casually erase people's memory), Mind Manipulation (Can see and hear people's thoughts), Precognition (Can anticipate danger in battle) | Same as before but appears to be far stronger, along with the ability to survive in the vacuum of space, and has Body Control (Can use every part of his body as a weapon), Shapeshifting (Can freely reshape the form of his body), Transformation (Can modify his body by absorbing energy from opponents), Instantaneous Teleportation, Time Travel (Can go back in time), Interdimensional Travel (Can casually travel between various dimensions), Flight, Giant form, Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation (Can raise the dead), Fire Manipulation (Has shown the ability to breathe and shoot fire), Electricity Manipulation (Devilman can shoot thin bolts of electricity from his antenna, hands and much more powerful from his whole body), Light Manipulation (Is able to use rays of light from his hands and also from his whole body to burn things), Weather Manipulation (Can freely summon a tornado, create a lightning storm and much more), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Intangibility, Invulnerability with Devil Shine (Absolutely immune to any enemy attacks, when using this ability), Non-Corporeal (Can exist regardless of any physical body or form, as long as he retains his own will), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5. Exists independently from normal life or death, as long as he retains his own will), Regeneration (From Mid-High to Low-Godly), Energy Blasts (can fire energy blasts from his mouth, eyes, hands, etc, some of them are even invisible), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blast at a time), Matter Manipulation (Can сhange the shape of objects via molecular control), Creation (Can freely create organic or inorganic matter via control of the molecular field), Transmutation (Can casually change the shape of any inorganic objects or living beings), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create and sustain tears in space and time), Durability Negation with many of his abilities, Existence Erasure (Can obliterate life in such a way that it cannot be restored), BFR (Can lock his enemies in Hell or in the past), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Able to absorb energy in battle to increase his own power), Power Absorption (Able to absorb the abilities and powers of the enemy, threatening even the beings of divine origin), Adaptation (Can adapt to enemy attacks during a battle), Statistics Amplification (Able to raise his statistics during fights by absorbing energy from opponents), Limited Power Nullification (Able to temporarily nullify an enemy's powers by absorbing their energy), Limited Hellfire Manipulation (Freely uses it only in Hell), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Warned about how dark the manga plot was going to be and knows that it is fiction), Soul Manipulation (He has the ability to hit a soul and enter into them), Possession (Demons have the ability to possess humans), Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation (Able to summon earthquakes), limited Invisibility (Only when he is just a will), Illusion Creation (He can create very realistic illusions that can even even be felt), Power Bestowal (He gave his avatars strength and additional abilities), Fusionism (He can fuse with other people), Portal Creation (Created and sustained a time portal), Acausality (Remembered everything after time loops and after the universe was reset and rewritten, and can seemingly mess with the past without any consequences), High Resistance to Heat (Devilman has withstood the scorching temperatures of lava unscathed), Illusion Creation (Can see through very convincing illusions), Mind Manipulation (Satan, who casually erased the memories of the whole Earth, can't do the same to Akira), Hellfire Manipulation (While in Hell Akira with no problems withstood attacks of this type), Space-Time changes (Attacks powerful enough to warp the entire earth didn't work on him), Reality Warping (Akira retained his powers and memories even after the timeline was rewritten/reset), Radiation Manipulation (He withstood nuclear explosions without any repercussions whatsoever), Telepathy (He didn't know that he was subconsciously resisting telepathy until he was reminded of it), Precognition (His future cannot be seen, even by a powerful telepaths), Electricity Manipulation (He didn't get affected by the Skull King's lightning attacks), Telekinesis (He was not affected by attacks from a very powerful telekinetic) and Fate Manipulation (He defied the events within a time loop and created new temporal axis with new history) Attack Potency: Building level (Stronger than demons that can produce this much energy) | Planet level+ '''(Fought Satan, who destroyed the moon), likely '''far higher (His greater feats are too vague to give him a higher tier). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with opponents at these speed) | FTL (Dodged Satan's laser that destroyed the moon, which traveled at 1.2c) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G (Overpowered Jinmen, who is strong enough to lift a large city) Striking Strength: Building Class | Planet Class+, likely far higher Durability: Building level | Planet level+ (Took direct hits from Satan), likely far higher. Immortality and Non-Corporeal true nature make him difficult to kill Stamina: Fairly Large | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, far higher with projectiles | Interdimensional (Casually destroyed the Hell barrier) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average | Extremely High (Demonstrates a full knowledge about structure of Heaven and Hell) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Absorption: **Achieved a new transformation by absorbing Hades' powers. **Absorbed Great Mazinger's power into himself. *Durability: **Tanked enough nuclear bombs to evaporate the Atlantic Ocean. **Survived an attack that warped space and time. *Powers: **Has arm blades that he often uses to cut demons apart. **Casually shatters things with telekinesis while angry. **As long as Akira remembers his powers, he can use them. **Akira can use Amon's full power without losing himself. **Has shown the ability to breathe fire. **Grew to a size dwarfing mountains, to match Jinmen. **Grew large enough to easy crush Great Mazinger with his fist. **His fights can tear holes in dimensions. **Can travel through space and time. **Can freely summon a tornado. **Can creates a lightning storm. **Can teleport wherever he wants. **Sees through an illusion. **Can sense battle and danger. **In a possible future, melted the planet. **Uses telepathy to enter someone's heart. **Being in the past he was able to interact with it. **Could obliterate life and it cannot be restored. *Regeneration: **Fully regenerated after being blasted by a Great Mazinger. **Amon regenerated after Satan melted half of his body. *Skill: **Defeated all of the forces of Hades. **Slaughtered demons without turning into Devilman. *Strength: **Ripped out Great Mazinger's engine. **Ripped a Hydra apart after being eaten by it. Key: Human | Amon, Devilman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devilman Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Bikers Category:Body Control Users Category:Book Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Giants Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Heat Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Psychics Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Sadists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5